1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for resetting a shift register in an active matrix type display apparatus, and frame-narrowing of the active matrix type display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an active matrix type display apparatus using organic electroluminescence (hereinafter, called organic EL), crystal liquid or the like, image data is sequentially written (hereinafter, abbreviated as scan) to pixels of a leading row to a final row.
In the scan operation, an SW signal shifts from the top row to the bottom row of pixels synchronously to a clock whenever necessary. The SW signal is input into pixel circuits on a row basis of the display apparatus. The pixel circuit holds a video data signal in the pixel circuit, and according to the held value, a drive transistor outputs a current or a voltage.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-159877 proposes a display apparatus provided with a unit therein that generates a signal for resetting each stage of the shift register in order to prevent the output of the shift register from becoming unstable at the time of inputting a power supply and preventing the operation from becoming inaccurate.
Shift register circuits are usually disposed at the end portions of the display apparatuses, and therefore, it is required to simplify the arrangement of the shift register circuits and reduce the occupied areas as the frames of the display apparatuses are narrowed.